


Burning Skies

by ghostboi_bambi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Arcobaleno!Harry Potter, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Drabble Collection, Harry Potter is Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Immortal Harry Potter, Immortal Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Immortality, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inverted Cloud Skull, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Other, Past Child Abuse, Skull!Harry, i am so tempted for an Arcobaleno x Skull, idk where this is going, im sorry, kinda???, lots of people are dead, lots of word vomit, mostly just things set in this universe, word vomit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostboi_bambi/pseuds/ghostboi_bambi
Summary: He is a Cloud. Flames burn purple, renewing him, consuming and burning anything in his path. He is a spreading wildfire, burning bright and scorching hot.He is a fighter, a survivor. He is a Cloud and he will roam free.Skull is proud. Skull is stubborn. Skull is a Cloud.Skull deMort, the Immortal Stuntman, the Cloud Arcobaleno. He is strong, Skull will not break.Skull... wasn't always Skull.





	Burning Skies

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! I've been obsessed with the Harry-Is-Skull (and a bunch of other BLANK-Is-Skull) ideas lately. Here we goooooo
> 
> (also, for people waiting on Falling Angel, sorry!!! CH!4 is NOT working with me rn fuck)

He is a Cloud. Flames burn purple, renewing him, consuming and burning anything in his path. He is a spreading wildfire, burning bright and scorching hot.  
He is a fighter, a survivor. He is a Cloud and he will roam free.  
Skull is proud. Skull is stubborn. Skull is a Cloud.  
Skull deMort, the Immortal Stuntman, the Cloud Arcobaleno. He is strong, Skull will not break.  
Skull... wasn't always Skull.

 

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

 

His name is Freak. At least, he thinks it is.  
Freak is a small kid. He's weak, defenceless and so young. Freak knows nothing. Freak is afraid, so very afraid. Freak just wanted it to end.  
Freak grew up hated. Freak grew up abused. Freak became The Boy and forced to fight a war not his own. He was used and thrown away when they no longer needed him.

In the end, they sent him to the slaughter. They had moulded him into the perfect martyr. So, he died and the last of his brilliant, beautiful orange shattered and faded to make way for the purple flames of his soul. Finally, his true colour could come through.  
There was no one to grow tired of him, everyone who had used him was dead. By the War or his own hands.  
The Boy _burned_. He went up in flames and destroyed everything keeping him chained. The Boy became Skull and broke out of his cage.

 

Skull is different. Skull is free. As Skull, his unable to be chained down, to be caged no more. No longer is he For the first time in his life, Skull truly feels that now he can finally _soar_.

Skull flies through the sky, engine purring underneath him as he skillfully weaves between every dangerous stunt. He twists and he turns in the air, the roaring cheers fanning the flames and making his blood race. Skull drifts, never staying in one place for long like a true cloud. He won't be tied down, he can't be.

 

Until Checkerface came to him with an opportunity. A chance to have a family. A family that wouldn't hate him, that wouldn't want anything from him or chain him down. He's told all about the flames, the brilliant purple fire that has saved his life so many times, and what they can do. Checkerface spins tales about mafia and the Vindice, who sound eerily like dementors to his mind.  
But Checkerface is a fool, in the end, and only looks at him for what he isn't. A strong, _civilian_ Cloud that would be easy to manipulate into his plan.

It's stupidly easy to hold his mask up in front of the others. He plays his part perfectly. Skull is the loud, stupid civilian that is unable to do anything right. And for some strange reason, he's a part of 'The Strongest Seven'? What a joke! _Right?_  
He's careful to hide his grins and bites back the snarky comebacks that just beg to come out. Ah, if only...

But in all honesty, it's a blessing in disguise, the title 'Lackey'. No one there looks to him for guidance, for leadership and his mistakes are just that, mistakes! He can mess up and nothing happens, just a shake of the head with just there fondness and 'Of course, stupid Lackey.'

He'd grown fond of the group. His protective instincts latching on and staying, not budging no matter what. They were his, his to protect, his to keep safe. The Arcobaleno were his family.  
So of course, with his luck, it all came crashing down.

 

They were cursed and everything fell apart. Tensions were high and everyone was so, so angry. Angry at the world, angry at Luce for betraying them, angry at Checkerface for manipulating them, even angry at each other.  
Reborn, his Sun was one of the ones hit the hardest. Not to say it was easier for the others, but the Sun was the closest to the traitor Sky and Skull suspected he had a flimsy bind with her.

They all scattered and once again, just like after the War, Skull doesn't know what to do. Time passes and he is dull, listless. He goes through the motions, not really registering what happens to him. Skull knows what he's doing, but it just doesn't feel real.  
He spends a lot of time with Death as his only companion. He keeps tabs on his family though and it's the only time he can truly feel.

 

But then, the Curse is broken and while he's not _whole_ again, he _will_ be. His Lightning, ever the smart one, created a serum that allows them to grow up faster than they ever would have. The only downside, to them at least, was that for it to work and keep their flames stabilized they all had to live together.  
For the first time in decades since the Curse chained him down, his smile is bright and Skull throws himself at Verde for a hug.


End file.
